Blind Date Disaster
by Chesra Talasei
Summary: Two kinds of blind dates. One is where you hit off perfectly, get hitched and ride away to the sunset. The other is when you end up hating each other’s guts and pray never to see each other again. Guess what? My blind date was the latter. Daikeru Taito
1. First Impressions

_**Blind Date Disaster**_

Summary: There are two kinds of blind dates. One is where you hit off perfectly, get hitched and ride away to the sunset. The other is when you end up hating each other's guts and pray never to see each other again. Guess what? My blind date was the latter. Daikeru, Taito, one-sided taikeru

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

_**Chapter One: First Impressions**_

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

Takaishi Takeru stirred his coffee restlessly. He was sitting opposite a taller boy with reddish brown hair, his current blind date.

_ I will kill Oni-chan when I get home_, he vowed silently to himself. _What the hell made him think I would like this guy? Had he been smoking pot when he set me up for a blind date?_

"Um…Takaishi?"

Takeru gave a start. Oops. He had been zoning out. Forcing a small smile, he replied softly. "Yes, Motomiya?"

"Are you…okay?" He gave him a wry grin. "So, what _were_ you dreaming about?"

Takeru blushed. "Sorry about that."

Motomiya Daisuke shook his head. "No…I…" He looked away. "Never mind."

The blond boy sighed. It was obvious they both weren't enjoying the date, but were both too diplomatic to break apart the date. Personally, he wanted to break the date himself, but his brother would be so disappointed. Especially since it was his brother's boyfriend, Taichi, who had chosen his blind date.

He blushed at the thought of Taichi. He had to admit, he had been crushing on his brother's boyfriend since, like…forever. Which wasn't very helpful, since he _was _the **boyfriend**. And actually admitting he liked Tai would be similar to committing suicide. Only worse, because his brother would never talk to him. _Ever._ Having a crush on him was already breaking all the rules, but even admitting it…that would just be too much.

Not that the boy sitting opposite of him wasn't hot or anything…in fact, he grudgingly admitted to himself when he first met Daisuke that he was cute, seeing as he resembled Taichi very well…the big problem was the fact that they couldn't seem to relate. At all. Which wasn't very helpful.

"So…what are your hobbies?" Daisuke asked, taking yet another stab to have a normal conversation.

"Writing," Takeru answered without thinking. He bit his lip; he hadn't wanted anyone to know that. Especially since he didn't know if he was good or anything…and he didn't feel like telling someone his hobbies if he didn't do well in them.

"Oh." That was an obvious _'I have no interest in that.'_

"What are _your_ hobbies?" Takeru asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

"Soccer."

"Oh." Now it was his turn to use _that_ certain tone of voice.

Daisuke twiddled with his thumbs. "What sports do you like?"

"Basketball…" Takeru's voice trailed off. He liked basketball okay, and he did well in it, but he definitely preferred writing. Problem was, he didn't know if he did well in it. He had yet to show anyone his works as of now.

"Do you…like Linkin Park?"

"They're okay," was his response. If this guy was a music fan, he should be hooking up with his brother, not him. This conversation was just taking a turn for the worse.

"Video games?"

"The RPG kind."

"Oh…" Daisuke looked away. "I'm into the racing kind of games."

"Really…" Takeru decided to change the subject. That was a bad idea. "What movies do you like?"

"The action sort of stuff," Daisuke answered enthusiastically. "You know…Ocean's Eleven, Terminator…"

"I get the picture," he cut in quickly. Why couldn't they like something in common?

"…What about you?" The boy's voice had deflated a bit, and Takeru regretted his extremely rude action just a few minutes ago.

"Stuff like romantic comedies," he answered truthfully.

Daisuke blinked. "Isn't that…you know, kinda girly?"

Takeru felt a stab of annoyance. "Oh yeah, so should I be obsessed with vampire movies instead?" he asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say that," Daisuke said quickly. "I'm just saying…you know, you don't seem to like what normal guys like."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Who ever said I was normal anyway?"

Daisuke flushed. "Just because you like guys doesn't mean you should act like a girl," he answered quietly, looking angry at Takeru.

Takeru himself was getting angry at Daisuke. What gave him the right to stereotype people? "Who said I was acting like a girl?" he said angrily, standing up. "No, wait, don't answer that question."

"Yeah, I better not," Daisuke said underneath his breath; unfortunately, Takeru heard it.

"You know, I think it would be better if I left right now," he snapped, fed up with the conversation.

"That's the best thing you said for the past ten minutes," Daisuke retorted, standing up himself.

Takeru glared at him. "Then why didn't you sayso earlier?" He slammed a few bills on the table, then stalked away.

_**VVV**_

Ishida Yamato and his boyfriend, Yagami Taichi, were walking back to his apartment where he lived with his little brother, when the aforementioned little brother showed up, looking very pissed off.

"Hey, TK," he greeted. "What happened to the date? You're back early."

Taichi looked over him worriedly. "Did something bad happen?"

Takeru was able to force a little smile before death-gripping his older brother. "Of course not, Tai. Would you mind if I took Oni-chan away for a few minutes?"

"…Not really…" Tai turned to Yamato. "Hey, Matt, how about we just see each other on tomorrow? I mean, we're still going to the same school this year, right?"

Yamato managed to grin at his boyfriend while his brother painfully inflicted as much agony on his dying arm. "Yeah, Tai, and Takeru will be a freshman at Odaiba High School starting tomorrow! You should get going. See ya tomorrow!" And then Tai went away to the opposite direction, and Takeru began dragging him away to their apartment.

The minute Takeru opened the door and flung it open, throwing him inside, and closed the door with a loud BANG, Yamato knew he was in big trouble.

He was right.

Takeru exploded.

"What the hell were you **_thinking_**, setting me up with _that _guy? Were you on **drugs** or something? Because you can't tell me you set me up with a **_fully working _**brain, seeing as you chose some _asshole_ to be my blind date!"

Yamato managed to absorb all that. Oh. The date must have been bad. Well, he didn't know Daisuke personally, but he seemed a nice enough guy… "Firstly, I wasn't the one who came up with it. It was _Tai_," he added hastily as Takeru advanced toward him. "And _he_ was also the one who chose _him_. Stop blaming _me _for everything!"

His brother angrily threw a punch at him, which he quickly ducked. "_**Urrgggghhhh!**_" Takeru ran past him and jumped into his bed, covering his head with pillows. "I hate _you_ and I hate _your _boyfriend, and I hate _you _for forcing me into that stupid _date_!"

Realizing that his defensiveness wasn't a smart idea, he quickly went to Takeru and sat next to him. "Look…I'm _sorry_…" He tried to make his voice as pathetic as possible.

Takeru screamed into his pillow. "Sorry doesn't cut it, _Yamato_!"

Ouch. First name-calling. That was real bad.

"What didn't you like about him?"

Takeru looked up from his pillow to scream directly at his ear. "**_EVERYTHING!_**"

That was yet another wrong approach. "Well…what did you _like_ about him?"

"**_NOTHING!_**" And Takeru threw his pillow at Yamato. "Damn you!" And he plunged himself into his bed again.

Yamato sighed. _I hope Taichi is having a better time with Daisuke than I am…_

_**VVV**_

"What the hell were you **_thinking_**, setting me up with _that _guy? Were you on **drugs** or something? Because you can't tell me you set me up with a **_fully working _**brain, seeing as you chose some _asshole_ to be my blind date!"

Taichi winced as his best friend, roommate and almost younger brother scream his lungs out at him. Did it go _that_ bad? Maybe that was why Takeru was death-gripping Yamato awhile ago…

"…and I hate _your _boyfriend, and I hate _you _for forcing me into that stupid _date_!" Daisuke ranted from the opposite side of the room, as he threw objects at Taichi. Luckily, none of the stuff they had was breakable.

"Look, Dai," Taichi swerved to narrowly miss getting hit by an alarm clock, "I didn't know it would go _that _horribly." He ducked as a soccer ball came barreling toward him. "Didn't you guys," a lamp nearly hit him, "at least have **_something _**in com—" a ton of books hit him untimely on the face, cutting him off. "_Ouch!_"

Daisuke was obviously satisfied at having been able to finally hit him, because he turned around and stomped to his room, leaving Taichi in a crumpled heap on the ground with several encyclopedias on him.

After Taichi was able to stand up and look with dismay at the mess his friend had done to their living room, he hurriedly ran up to Daisuke's room to apologize. Unfortunately, Daisuke had locked the door, so he had no choice but to talk to the door and hope Daisuke would listen.

"Dai…" he tried to make his voice whiny, "don't get mad at me. Please? I'm _sorry_…" he tried to make himself sound as pitiable as possible.

The next second, the door was thrown open, smacking him straight into his face. "Sorry won't make me _feel _better!" Daisuke shouted, and he shut the door again, leaving Taichi on the floor with a possibly broken nose.

"What didn't you like about him?" He made another attempt to talk to his roommate. No response. "Dai—"

The door suddenly opened and all of his shoes were thrown at his direction. Several hit him painfully on the face. "**_EVERYTHING!_**" And Daisuke closed the door again.

Taichi decided to get himself some defense before he tried to talk to Daisuke again, so he took a large pillow as his armor as he barged up to Daisuke's still locked room. "What about the things you _liked _about him?"

"**_NOTHING!_**" was the shouted response, and the next moment, the door was flung open, and his computer chair was thrown unceremoniously at him. And then the door closed with a loud BANG! "Damn you!" he heard Daisuke scream from the room. More sounds of breaking items.

Taichi slowly evaluated of how much of the mess he would have to clean up as of now, and hopefully not sustain serious injuries from incident. And still be friends with Daisuke.

This wasn't one of his greatest ideas.

_ I hope Yamato is having a better time with Takeru than I am… _he thought dully as he went to the bathroom to clean up his face.

_**VVV**_

I decided to try my hand at writing a shonen-ai digimon fic…

Please review!


	2. Discovery

**_Blind Date Disaster_**

Summary: There are two kinds of blind dates. One is where you hit off perfectly, get hitched and ride away to the sunset. The other is when you end up hating each other's guts and pray never to see each other again. Guess what? My blind date was the latter. Daikeru, Taito

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV _**

**_Chapter Two: Discovery_**

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"Dai?" Taichi started hesitantly. It had been a day after their big fight over his blind date, which Tai had promised never to mention again. Daisuke had relaxed a bit, seeing that he was actually cooking breakfast for both of them. Still, the tension was there. And he wanted to get rid of that. Desperately.

"Yes?" Daisuke's voice was still a little miffed. "_What_, the pancakes aren't hot enough for you?"

…Yup. Daisuke was still mad. "…You still want me to help you around the school, right?"

"Well, I could always get _Hikari _to do it, if you're planning on having me meet some other blond boy who would ruin my life forever," was the very clever response.

Tai sighed. "I already said sorry, Dai. What else do you want me to _do_, crawl over broken _glass_?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Taichi. When do you want me to buy the mirror I'm going to break?" Daisuke snapped.

Taichi lowered his head. Since none of his futile attempts to apologize weren't working, he decided that acting subjugated and not saying anything in his defense would be the next best approach.

There was uncomfortable silence as they both ate their breakfast—Daisuke eating faster than normal. Then he stood up. "I'm going to school already, Tai. See you there." And his roommate left the apartment hurriedly.

The taller boy sighed. Now how—and when—was he going to explain to Daisuke that his blind date was also going to the same school as he was?

_**VVV**_

Yamato walked alongside his younger brother, who was walking far too briskly than normal. They were on the way to their school. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be excited to go to school," he joked. The younger boy glared at him. "C'mon, Keru. You can't stay mad at me forever."

Takeru scowled. "Wanna _bet_?"

"It can't have been **_that_** bad," Yamato nagged. "The date, I mean. Besides—" he cut himself off when Takeru gave him his most frightening glare yet. Time for a subject change. Even Yamato knew when to keep his mouth shut, especially about particularly touchy subjects. "…Hikari is probably going to be your classmate. That's good, right?"

His brother stopped glaring, and was able to form a small smile. "Yeah…I haven't seen her all throughout summer. What's she busy with?"

"Tai said she's been busy getting ready for the tryout of the school paper," Matt replied, glad they had gotten off the touchy subject. "She wants to be the newspaper photographer."

TK nodded. "That sounds…" he hesitated, then continued, "…_great_."

"What about you? Don't you want to try a hand at writing too?" Yamato grinned. "You're pretty good at it."

Takeru blushed. "I don't know, Oni-chan…I've never been too confident about my writing skills."

"That's because you don't let anybody else know about it," Matt admonished. "Well, except me, anyway."

"_Right…_" He shrugged, and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, we're here!"

"_Right…_" Matt found himself imitating his brother's hesitant tone of voice. Unwilling as he was to change the subject, that tone meant that the conversation was closed. "You've gotten your schedule already, right?"

Takeru nodded. "A week ago."

"Okay then. Let's go see if we can see Tai and the others before the bell rings."

_**VVV**_

As his brother led him through the hallways of his new school, Takeru felt his curiosity and excitement mounting. He had a very good feeling that this was going to be a great new year. And he was going to be with Hikari again.

Yagami Hikari was Tai's younger sister, and was also his closest friend. They had known each other since they were kids; mainly because of the fact that their brothers were the best of friends back then. Naturally, they introduced Hikari and him to one another, and they had hit it off very well.

When his brother and Tai reached high school, they moved to a new school, and Hikari also decided to move to an elementary school closer to her brother's new school. Takeru wanted to move too, but his parents—or should he say his mom—decided that moving in the middle of elementary was pointless, so he remained in his old school. He still kept contact with Kari, of course, but it had gotten a little harder to do so over the years. But now they were going to be schoolmates again, and that made it so much better.

"Matt!" Takeru looked up to see his brother's friends enthusiastically waving at them. "TK!"

"Hey," Yamato greeted them.

Takenouchi Sora, Koushiro Izumi and Kido Jyou motioned for both of them to come over, which they both did. Sora patted TK's hair fondly, then she turned Matt.

"Hey! How have you been guys doing?" Sora asked. "Wasn't summer just fantastic?"

Takeru grinned. "Ok, I guess. It wasn't _soo_ bad." _Unless if we count that stupid blind date… _he thought silently.

"Takeru was so excited to go to high school," Yamato teased. Everyone laughed. "I mean, I'm actually in school thirty minutes before the bell rings. That's a major sign." TK blushed and hit his brother lightly to make him stop.

"Well, I used to feel the same way, back when we first moved here," Koushiro admitted. "And I still do, I guess."

"Gee, just because we're not a genius like you are doesn't mean you have to rub it in," Sora said, rolling her eyes. "Some people don't exactly enjoy school, you know." She smirked. "And Jyou's going to college next year, too!"

"And so will we in two years," Yamato reminded her.

"Anyway, enjoy freshman year," Jyou told Takeru, returning to the former subject. "Teachers tend to give you an easy time while you're still there."

Yamato looked around. "By the way…where's Mimi?" he asked, referring to his ex-girlfriend.

"Right here!" Tachikawa Mimi announced, running up to them. Everyone stopped to stare at their cheerful friend. Her originally brown hair was now _pink_. "So? Do you like my hair?" She modeled around for a few minutes.

"You…you dyed your hair pink!" Koushiro gasped, open-mouthed.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Mimi asked worriedly, touching her hair. "Does it look bad? I thought it looked good…"

Sora managed to snap out of her daze. "It looks _great_!" She gushed. "You look like a movie star, Mimi, it's amazing!" She touched Mimi's hair. "I love what you did to it!"

"Regret breaking up with me now, Ishida?" Mimi teased, winking at Yamato.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Keep it up, Tachikawa, and I might go back being heterosexual."

The five of them started laughing and joking about one another. Takeru tuned out of their conversation, losing himself in his own thoughts.

His brother and Tai only started dating the past year. Before that, Taichi was with Sora, and Yamato was with Mimi. It wasn't long before they realized they had feelings for one another, though they tried to deny it. Typical.

Strangle, Sora and Mimi were very understanding about it. In fact, they were the one who—_subtly_—plotted getting them together. And also, so Tai and Oni-chan wouldn't get discriminated in school, they kept up the façade that they were still with their respective ex-boyfriends. Takeru didn't know if he would ever be able to find a friend as nice and wonderful as that, except maybe Hikari-chan.

Koushiro and Jyou were also a little shocked by the discovery, but later on got used to the idea. Takeru couldn't imagine having such supportive friends, especially over his sexuality. Takeru found out he was also inclined to guys when Yamato began crushing on Tai. He hadn't told anyone, except his brother. Eventually, all of his brother's friends found out, but they were also okay about it. But still—they weren't **_his_** friends, and he desperately wanted to find someone whom he could trust enough to tell such an important secret. Hikari, of course, knew about it, but since it had been so long since they've hung out with one another, Takeru was getting lonely for another confidante.

"Hmm…so where's your boyfriend, Matt?" Koushiro asked.

"Yeah…I thought Tai would be all excited for today because he gets to help Dai…su…" Jyou cut himself off as Yamato started making frantic gestures. "Uh…"

"What?" Takeru questioned. They all shot Yamato puzzled looks.

"Ah…hahaha…it's nothing…Takeru, you should get going to class already!" Yamato said hastily. "Off you go then!" With that his brother, nearly pushed him out of the hallway.

Takeru blinked. What was wrong with his brother?

**_VVV _**

"What the hell was that about?" Mimi asked when Yamato returned. "**_Spill_**."

"Uh…Tai and I had TK and Dai go out on a blind date…" Yamato winced. "Let's just say it didn't go too well."

"_Ouch_…" Sora nodded sympathetically. "So you'd rather not mention him while TK's around?"

"Well, Dai's going to this school too, so we'll have a big problem in our hands, shall we?" Koushiro reminded him.

Yamato nodded. "I know! I just have a very strange feeling something's going to happen…and it involves explosives, for some strange reason," he added grimly. "I know I shouldn't be so pessimistic, but…"

Jyou looked around. "Hey…Tai's here." They all turned to see the brown-haired idiot running up to them, looking out of breath.

"Hi, guys," he greeted, panting. "Oh man…I wasn't able to catch up with him…"

"Him who?" Sora questioned.

"_Daisuke_." Tai cringed. "He was still mad at me because of that blind date…and I bet he'll be madder when he finds out Takeru's in this school too."

"Tsk, tsk." Mimi shook her head. "Guys, haven't you learned? Matchmaking is _our _specialty, not yours! Unless _we_ planned it, it'll never go well."

Jyou looked at his watch. "Class begins in fifteen minutes…gotta go. See you guys at lunch!" And the senior of the group waved goodbye to the mass of juniors, and took off.

Yamato sighed. "We are so screwed, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of hiding inside your house from Dai's protection after today, seeing as he'll want to skin me alive…but as Takeru will be there…" Tai shook his head. "Say, want to pass by a funeral home and buy a coffin?"

Mimi, Sora and Koushiro exchanged glances. "Good luck to both of you," was the only thing the three was able to say sympathetically.

**_VVV _**

Daisuke had arrived at school early, and he was the first in their classroom. He sat there silently. He felt a little guilty about treating Taichi like he did. After all, it wasn't exactly his fault. Tai was just trying to help him. He didn't deserve the moody treatment—a little, yes, but he was getting far too harsh for his own liking. He decided that he would make up with Tai later. Unless the brunette made yet another unforgivable blunder, but it didn't seem likely.

Besides, Tai was practically his brother, and he had even gone through all the trouble to get him a blind date. It wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but it was the thought that counted, right? He couldn't help but feel so grateful to Hikari-chan for introducing them. In fact, Hikari often jokingly commented that ever since he and Tai became best of friends, she practically got another brother. Even Mrs. Yagami treated him like a surrogate son.

Speaking of Hikari…he wondered how she was doing. Hikari was the younger sister of Tai. When she had moved to their school, he instantly became infatuated with her. However, she only liked him as a friend, and eventually his ardor cooled down, and they became great friends. In fact, she was practically his best friend—next to Taichi, of course.

He wondered how she was doing. Ever since he had moved to Tai's apartment in preparation for high school, he hardly had time to see her. He sort of missed her. Kari was one of the few people whom he could talk his problems over—and be accepted and understood. Truth be told, he had told her the huge secret about his sexuality before anybody else. And she was great about it.

"Dai!" Daisuke looked up at the sound of his nickname. His eyes widened. Speak of the devil…

"Kari-chan!" He greeted enthusiastically, and running up to hug the brown-haired girl. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" Hikari answered cheerfully. "I've been so busy over the summer taking photographs—I have a great feeling I'll pass this time!"

Daisuke smiled encouragingly at her. "Of course you will!" He knew that it had been Hikari's dream for a very long time to become the newspaper photographer for the high school paper. And he had great confidence in Hikari's skills. He let go of her. "You're the best photographer I've known."

Hikari blushed. "Oh, stop it. You're embarrassing me." She grabbed a seat and plopped down on it; Daisuke pulled another chair and sat next to her.

"You've gotten so pretty over the summer…do you have a boyfriend yet?" He winked teasingly at her.

She laughed. "Haha, Dai…very funny. Been busy, remember?" Hikari pushed her hair back. "And what about you? Got a boyfriend already?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Kari-chan…I just had a recent run-in with a certain guy, and that particular incident seems enough to turn me off from guys permanently."

"Why? What happened?" Hikari asked curiously, and with a hint of worry in her voice.

He waved it away. "It's not really important. Forget about it."

Hikari bit her lip, but let it go. She didn't want to force him to tell her. "Okay. So, have you seen Miyako already?"

Inoue Miyako was Hikari's best friend. Well, maybe closest friend. She was a year older than her and Daisuke, but she and Hikari got along very well. Daisuke didn't know how the two met, but after Hikari introduced them to one another, life had never been the same. Anyway, Miyako had also moved to this school, and she was now a sophomore while they were freshmen.

Daisuke shot her a look. "I'll live for the rest of my life happily without ever seeing again…she is so annoying!" He whined.

It was a bit of an understatement they didn't get along too well. It wasn't as if they were really fighting…more like constant bickering. Daisuke liked having her around sometimes, because Hikari could get too perfect at times. He needed someone who could balance the scale. However, Miyako was obsessed with guys. She was really scary when it came to that. She was also extremely smart, especially when it came to computers.

"Oh, you," Kari remarked, laughing. "She's not that bad…though I have to say every time you encountered one another violence would ensue."

"Got that right," Daisuke said, nodding. They always ended arguing about petty things. Hikari was used to them doing that, though, so she hardly minded anymore.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You are being such a drama queen. Miyako's one of my closest girl friends."

"Choose your friends wisely, Kari-chan."

The girl shook her head. "Hmph…we're having a sarcasm attack, aren't we…how about Iori?"

Hida Iori was another one of their friends. He was younger by one year, though. Next year he was also going to move to their school. Hikari and Miyako had gotten to know him when they tutored several younger students. The four of them used to hang out a lot, until Miyako moved to a new school. Iori also got caught up with his kendo. Hikari went crazy with photographing, and he had ended up hanging around Tai.

"I haven't seen him for a while," he admitted. "In fact, I'm always with Tai nowadays."

Hikari giggled. "I hope Oni-chan hasn't gotten you in trouble."

_Oh, he has… _Daisuke thought grimly. But he promised himself he would let it go, so he didn't comment anymore.

"Kari?" Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a male voice. They both looked up.

Hikari's eyes widened, and she went up to hug the newcomer. "TK!" she shouted, running into his arms.  
"Ohmigod! You're here! We're going to be classmates again! This is so cool!"

Daisuke sat there, frozen. What the hell was **_he_** doing here! And how the hell did he know Hikari?

He noticed the fact that Takeru didn't seem to notice him. So far, so good…

Hikari let go of him. "I'm so happy! This is just so great!" she babbled cheerfully. "I really missed you over the years!"

Daisuke felt himself get a little jealous. Just how far was his relationship with Kari-chan? Especially since Kari was practically his best friend.

Takeru smiled at her. "I've been doing okay, Kari…" his eyes suddenly turned to met Daisuke's, and they considerably widened.

Hikari suddenly turned to Daisuke. "Ohmigod! I haven't introduced you yet, haven't I?" She grabbed Daisuke by the arm forcefully, almost pushing him to Takeru.

"Easy, Kari!" he protested. " I might need this arm someday."

She rolled her eyes. "Takeru, this is my classmate and close friend, Motomiya Daisuke. He's best friends with Taichi. Dai, this is Takaishi Takeru, my previous best friend from my old school. He's Yamato-kun's little brother."

Takeru managed to make a small forced smile. "Hikari? We've met."

She blinked. "Y-you have?"

Daisuke pulled away. "Uh, yeah."

_I'd rather not talk about it… _was the exact same thought that ran in their mind. _I am **so** going to kill someone._

In the third floor, in a junior classroom, Taichi felt himself get tense all of the sudden. Yamato gripped his hand. "Why am I getting this horrible feeling?" He whispered to his boyfriend.

Yamato nodded. "This is bad. Real bad."

_**VVV **_

End of 2nd Chappie! Did I get the last names right? Please feel free to correct me and any of my grammatical mistakes (no one's perfect!)

R&R!


	3. Surprises

Blind Date Disaster

Summary: There are two kinds of blind dates. One is where you hit off perfectly, get hitched and ride away to the sunset. The other is when you end up hating each other's guts and pray never to see each other again. Guess what? My blind date was the latter. Daikeru, Taito

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Chapter Three: Surprises

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Hikari was looking from Takeru to Daisuke, who were avoiding each other's eyes. Something was _definitely _wrong in this picture. "So…you've met," she said slowly, watching them very closely. She decided to ask the decisive question. "_How?_" That did it. The two of them quickly changed the subject.

"Haha, Kari-chan, it's not important," Daisuke said, forcing a cheerful smile. "What were we talking about before? Something about Tai? Yeah, where were we about your crazy older brother?"

Takeru joined in. "Yeah, Hikari, how's Tai doing?" They both smiled as cheerfully as they could.

Kari looked at them suspiciously. Something was going on. What it was, she didn't know, but she would find out.

But maybe later.

She decided she would play along for a while. Besides, she wanted the three of them to be friends! And maybe she could even potentially hook them up. They would be so cute together—like her brother Tai and Yamato! Just that they would be the mini-version. "Tai's doing okay. But if you want to know more, Takeru, you should ask Daisuke. After all, they're roommates now."

Takeru forced himself to turn to Daisuke and smile. "So, how is Taichi doing?" _We are NOT telling Hikari about that stupid date._

"Oh, he's fine. He's a junior now, probably the same year as your brother." _Of course we WON'T. Why would we?_

"Yeah, he is." _Okay. It's agreed, then. Another thing—shall we kill Tai and Yamato later?_

"That's good then." _I'm with you there._

The two of them smiled at one another, before narrowing their eyes and glaring at the ceiling. Hikari blinked. What was wrong with this two?

"Let's all sit together!" She suggested brightly, after a minute of uncomfortable silence passed. She dragged them to sit next to one another and she sat in front of them. She turned around. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Hikari was about to say something else, but their teacher entered and she was forced to look forward and begin listening.

Daisuke and Takeru, however, were not listening. Instead, they were planning the thirteen different ways they were going to—painfully—kill Taichi and Yamato.

VVV

The bell for lunch started ringing. Hikari started gathering her bag and noticed that Daisuke and Takeru were already halfway out of the door. "Hey guys! Where's the rush?"

The two stopped, as if remembering Kari still existed. "Oh…Kari…" Daisuke laughed nervously. "Just excited to see Tai again…" his eyes narrowed. "And Yamato, of course."

"Yeah, can't wait to see my brother," Takeru added, his expression of loathing matching Daisuke's. "C'mon, let's go."

And two of them ran straight to the cafeteria, and Hikari quickly ran after them. In a few minutes were already at the table where her brother Tai and his friends were hanging out. Tai and Matt turned into a considerable shade of green when they saw Takeru and Daisuke with one another.

"Hello, brother dearest," Takeru said, his eyes narrowed as he grabbed one arm of Yamato. "Can we talk? In _private_?"

"That's goes for you and me too, Taichi-kun," Daisuke added, voice dripping with venom. "Let's go." And the two younger boys grabbed their respective counterparts and stalked away.

Hikari turned to all the other people in the table, who were shaking their heads sympathetically. "What's was that all about?"

Mimi and Sora exchanged glances. "Well…"

VVV

"NO WAY!" Yamato and Taichi cringed as they heard Hikari's disbelieving gasp from the deserted hallway where Takeru and Daisuke had dragged them. _Uh oh…looks like they've clued her in…_

Takeru turned to his brother fiercely, still gripping his arm, which Yamato believed had officially died and would have to go through cell regeneration after he amputated it. "Eh…TK, please don't kill me…"

"Oh, I won't," TK gritted out, tightening his grip. Yamato sneaked a half-glance at his boyfriend; Daisuke had somehow gotten a large cutter from somewhere and was menacingly holding it in front of Taichi, who was cowering next to the row of lockers. He feared for his friend. "Don't worry about Tai, Nii-chan, what you're going to experience is worse than his. I'll torture you so bad you won't feel your body for a month." And he cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile, Tai was trying to camouflage himself with the lockers. "Dai, w-we're friends, right?" he asked shakily as Daisuke advanced on him, cutter on hand.

Daisuke snorted. "Oh yeah, Tai, we're real close pals," he said sarcastically. "Friends who drag their friends to blind dates. Who also conveniently forgets to tell their friend that my worst blind date ever happens to be his new schoolmate."

"Er…" Tai looked around helplessly. Yamato was now cornered; Takeru was glaring at him evilly. Uh oh…didn't his boyfriend mention something about his brother being a black belter…? "Dai, I didn't know the date would go badly—honest! Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

Daisuke smirked at him. "Too late, Tai."

VVV

Hikari was blown away by the information he had just received thanks to Mimi, Sora, Jyou and Koushiro. "So that means…"

Mimi nodded. "TK and Dai are probably killing those two right now."

Sora shook her head. "It serves them right, but I can't help but feel sorry for them. I mean…they shouldn't meddle with relationships, but they've got good intentions in it, don't they?"

A loud scream echoed from the hallway.

"…" They all exchanged panicked looks.

"Maybe we should go check up on them before there's bloodshed," Jyou suggested.

They all nodded and dashed for where they saw Daisuke and Takeru go to while dragging Taichi and Yamato.

VVV

Daisuke and Takeru were sitting on either side of Hikari during their Health class. It was their class after lunch, and both boys were in stormy moods. The teacher still hadn't arrived, so she decided to play peacemaker.

"So…" she began, wondering how she could start a conversation between the two. "I heard there are some good movies playing in the theater. I was thinking maybe—"

"Oh, I would just love to watch a movie, Kari," Takeru said, smiling at her.

"Just not with him," Daisuke muttered.

Kari winced. Uh-oh…strike one.

Takeru turned to him, eyes narrowed. "I'm _sorry_ that we don't like the _same_ stuff."

"**_I'm_** not," the other retorted.

The blonde clenched his fists. "Now that I think about it, neither am I," he snarled.

Strike two.

"All right, how about—" she tried to prevent the inevitable explosion.

"In fact, I see absolutely no reason to feel bad about the fact that we have nothing in common at all," Takeru continued, ignoring Hikari's feeble attempt to stop him from talking.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" agreed Daisuke coolly, but his eyes were already reflecting the true anger in them. "That way, I won't have to spend time with you at all."

Strike three. YOU'RE OUT!

Hikari squeezed her eyes shut and ducked underneath the table, barely avoiding Takeru's unrestrained punch straight for Daisuke's face. Which hit the mark perfectly.

The brunette stood up, eyes flashing. "If you wanted a fight, you could have just said so!" he yelled just as punched Takeru back.

"I would have thought you could have read between my lines, but I guess you were too stupid to understand it!" he yelled back, and then they began a fist-fight. This attracted the attention of the rest of class, and chaos began.

"What is happening here!"

Hikari looked up to realize their Health teacher had just arrived, and was in shock at the disarray her class had become. "Why are you two fighting? Separate, now!" Instantly the two stopped punching each other, but they continued glaring at each other.

"All right then…everyone, back to their seats." The teacher went to the front of the classroom. "I would to mention the fact that I will not tolerate fighting in this classroom, even when I'm not here." She put her hands on her hips. "Everyone will be friends in this class."

Daisuke snorted. Takeru rolled his eyes. Hikari sighed.

"Our first topic for this semester will be First Aid—" Hikari stopped paying attention to the teacher to glare at the two beside her. Seeing that Daisuke was still foaming at the mouth (figuratively, of course), she wisely decided to deal with Takeru first.

"What possessed you to do that?" she whispered. "Daisuke, I understand…he has a pretty quick temper. But you, TK? You even started it!"

"He was taunting me, Kari!" Takeru was on the defensive. He was also pretty hurt. Was she taking Daisuke's side? She was supposed to be his best friend! "And you heard what he said—it wasn't nice at all. If someone said that to you—"

"I would just ignore them," Hikari interrupted. "I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but you can always start again. Dai is a nice guy once you get to know him. Maybe you two just got started at the wrong foot."

"Maybe we were _supposed_ to know each other with the wrong foot," Takeru muttered. "I can't imagine liking the guy, Kari. It's like we're destined to hate one another."

"Don't be silly, TK…" she frowned. "How can you believe something like that?"

"I just hate him. It's like…like…" he fumbled for a word to use, "…animosity. Yeah, that's it. You see him and you realize you hate him so much you want to kill him. I laid my eyes on him and I just disliked him."

"I heard that…" Daisuke muttered from the other side of Hikari. Luckily, Takeru didn't hear him.

"Motomiya! Takaishi!" The two snapped up. "You two were the ones fighting earlier, right?"

The two rolled their eyes before glaring at one another and nodding at the teacher.

She smirked wickedly. "I see you that you are on less-than-civil terms with each other. And that's unacceptable in my class."

"What are you going to do about it?" Daisuke asked her curiously.

"You two will do a report on CPR," she informed them. "A week from now. Be sure to demonstrate it. All right, class dismissed!" Then she left the room.

Takeru was shocked. "Isn't CPR…"

"…artificial respiration…?" Daisuke finished for him.

They both slapped their foreheads. "Oh shit."

VVV

Sorry for the very late update. I got caught up in school and my YGO fic and my latest, my FF7 fic. Read them also, if you want…

And thus, the plot begins. Will Daisuke and Takeru continue hating each other? Will Yamato and Taichi survive to live another day? Will Kari ever get peace to prevail between the two? Is the Health teacher secretly evil and plotting something?

R&R!


End file.
